


Office Shenanigans

by CaribMermaid



Series: Office Shenanigans [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Office Supplies, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: Karen needed a very specific office tool and only Matt could satisfy that need.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Office Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670581
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Office Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the series Titled Office Shenanigans. They are short sexy/funny stories about Matt and Karen’s relationship after Nelson, Murdock and Page is established. Thanks to LilyEllison and irelandhoneybee for being by beta readers. Thanks to the Karedevil Squad for all your encouragement and support.

It was very early in the morning when Karen arrived at the office. The sun was still hiding and the office was completely dark. She turned on the lights and to her surprise she heard a voice coming from Matt’s office.

“Hey, Karen.”

“Jesus, Matt, you spooked me!”

Matt came out of his office, walking slowly. “You couldn’t sleep either?” It sounded more like a statement than a question. 

“No, I just wanted to start early and get more work done. Good morning to you too,” she said, almost teasing him. 

“Good morning,”, said Matt with a smile. She walked to her desk and took off her purse and coat. 

Matt wanted to follow her so badly. Her presence immediately warmed the empty office. Karen smelled sweet, like a ripe peach ready to be picked. But he wanted to be a gentleman; he wanted to be professional; he wanted to be an example of good conduct. So he walked back to his office determined to be productive too. But he soon got distracted by her rapid heartbeat. He would say that she was nervous. But why? 

To be honest, he was there because he could not stand being alone in his room anymore. She was in his mind all night, even during his street patrols. He had decided to go to the office early and immerse himself in work so that he could stop thinking about her. He didn’t expect Karen to arrive this early. He wanted to be annoyed but he was pleasantly surprised instead. 

Karen didn’t expect to find Matt at the office. She could not sleep either — she couldn’t stop thinking about Matt. Wondering what he was doing, if he was okay. What if he was wounded and needed help? All those things came into her mind and robbed her precious sleep time. She then remembered that time he came through her window in her apartment to ask for her help after the Midland Circle incident. She wanted so much to run to him, and hug him, and kiss him. But he didn’t deserve it. So she held all those feelings inside her. She was feeling like a pressure cooker, afraid that she would explode at any moment when he was close to her. That was why she was keeping her distance. 

But Matt had come a long way since that day at her apartment. He was being open and honest to her. It was obvious that he was trying hard to be a better friend and that made him even more attractive to her. Karen couldn’t help looking at him. His perfect profile, his back so wide and masculine. And that butt, who could resist that butt? Being around him felt like torture. She knew he probably sensed her thoughts. Her indecent thoughts. She always wondered what it would be like to be with him. He had rejected her before, so she decided to let him take the first step if the opportunity ever presented itself again. 

Karen tried to concentrate on her work but she felt like a moth drawn toward Matt’s flame. She needed to get close to him again. So, she decided to go to his office to ask for a stapler. Ridiculous excuse, but it was the first thing that came to her mind. 

“Hey,” she said, while peeking into his office.

“Hey,” he replied with a wide smile. He took off his glasses and put them on his desk. His blind eyes had a little spark in them. 

Karen thought the gesture was an invitation to get closer to him. “I lost my stapler. Can I borrow yours?”

“Sure,” he said, opening a drawer and taking the black stapler out. 

Matt stood up and they both walked towards each other. Matt extended his hand, offering the tool to her and she reached for it, touching his hand. It felt electric and neither of them wanted to let go. 

Matt got closer and whispered, “Are you sure this is what you wanted?” 

Karen swallowed. Her face felt on fire, and her heart was stomping in her chest.

Matt moved his other hand up to cup her face. “You are so precious to me,” he said very close to her ear. 

Next thing they knew, they were kissing. Not sure who started it, but it didn’t matter. It felt so good, the world around them disappeared. The stapler fell to the floor at some point, but they kept kissing and moving until they reached Matt’s desk. Matt put his hands around her waist, picked her up swiftly and sat her on his desk, so easily that she felt weightless. She was wearing a loose skirt and her knees were uncovered. He rested his hands on her knees and slowly pushed them apart so that he could stand in between them, getting a little closer to her. Matt traveled Karen’s soft legs with his fingers, beginning at her knees and ending on her hips, uncovering her legs in the process. 

They could not stop kissing, Karen found his belt buckle and quickly opened it and unzipped his pants. Matt was very hard and ready so Karen moved her panties out of the way and slowly slid him inside of her. Matt pulled her body closer, as close as physically possible, and it felt glorious. Karen moved her hands back to Matt’s buttocks and gently squeezed them. They felt just as she imagined in her fantasies, round and firm. She was delighted. Then, she put her legs around his hips and guided him in and out, their friction intensifying the pleasure. 

Karen got trapped in Matt’s world on fire, there was no way to escape and she didn’t want to. She kept feeding his fire with every kiss and every touch until it finally consumed them. Their defenses were burned to the ground, there was nothing left. They could only hear their heartbeats, and their breathing. Their foreheads touched and they remained like that, fused as one body and one mind. They were enjoying each other’s warmth and smiling. Suddenly, Matt jerked away from her, putting his pants back on.

“Foggy is coming?” Karen asked and quickly got off the desk. 

Matt nodded and Karen put her clothes back in place and brushed her hair with her fingers. She brushed Matt’s hair too. They had a quick kiss before Karen left his office. She was still in the clouds and Matt could not stop smiling. 

“Good morning, y’all.” Foggy closed the door behind him, stood in front of it and looked at them. “Wow, you guys are very motivated to come to work this early. Not that I’m complaining.” Foggy was usually the one that arrived first at the office, so finding Karen and Matt so early made him happy but suspicious. 

“Good morning,” both Matt and Karen replied happily. 

“So what’s going on? Is there an early meeting that I forgot?” Foggy made a worried face.

“No,” Karen answered before disappearing into the bathroom.

“We just wanted to be more productive,” Matt continued.

“Ookaayy,” Foggy replied while looking weirdly at Matt, but he decided to stop digging and walked to his office. 

At that moment Matt was so thankful that Foggy’s sense of smell was not like his, otherwise he would have noticed. 

“By the way, if you want to be more productive, you should clean up that mess on your desk,” Foggy said from his office. Matt rubbed his forehead and clenched his jaw. 

The sweet smell of sex lingered in Matt’s office all day long. At the end of the day, Matt went to Karen’s office.

“You know, I just remembered that I have a very good stapler at my apartment. I was wondering if you want to come pick it up.” He flashed a cocky smile and Karen could not help but smile back at him.

“Sure, let me pack up here and I’ll go pick it up with you.” 

Foggy was sure there were plenty of staplers in the office but he didn’t say anything to his friends. They were weird like that.


End file.
